Recent studies have shown that the level of invisible airborne organic chemical and odor contaminates, as well as ozone and other oxidant related contaminates, in our indoor air is generally two to five times higher than the levels found outdoors. Potentially harmful contaminates known as volatile organic compounds (VOCs) are a large group of carbon-based chemicals that easily evaporate at room temperature. While most people can smell high levels of some volatile organic compounds, other volatile organic compounds have no odor. Odor does not indicate the level of risk from inhalation of this group of chemicals. There are thousands of different volatile organic compounds produced and used in our daily lives. Some common examples include: acetone, benzene, ethylene glycol, formaldehyde, methylene chloride, perchloroethylene, toluene and xylene. Volatile organic compounds are often released from products such as building materials, carpets, adhesives, upholstery fabrics, vinyl floors, composite wood products, paints, varnishes, sealing caulks, glues, carpet cleaning solvent, home care products, air fresheners, air cleaners that produce ozone, cleaning and disinfecting chemicals, cosmetics, cigarette/cigar smoke, fireplaces, fuel oil, gasoline, moth balls, and vehicle exhaust. Daily activities that release volatile organic compounds include: cooking, dry cleaning clothes, carpet cleaning, household cleaning, hobbies, crafts, newspapers, magazines, non-electric space heaters, photocopiers, smoking, stored paints and chemicals, and wood burning stoves.
The health risks from inhaling any chemical depends on how much of the chemical is in the air, and how long and how often a person inhales the chemical. Scientists look at short-term (acute) exposures as an exposure between a period of hours to a period of days, or long-term (chronic) exposures as years to even a lifetime. Breathing low levels of volatile organic compounds for long periods of time may increase the risk of health problems for some people. Several studies suggest that exposure to volatile organic compounds may make symptoms worse in people who have asthma or are particularly sensitive to chemicals. Short-term exposure (acute) to high levels of volatile organic compounds may cause eye, nose and throat irritation, headaches, nausea, vomiting, dizziness or worsening of asthma symptoms. Long-term exposure (chronic) to high levels of volatile organic compounds create an increased risk of cancer, liver damage, kidney damage, and central nervous system damage.
Thus, a need exists for removing various damaging pollutants, such as volatile organic compounds and ozone and other oxidant based contaminates, from our air supplies.